


The Art of Journalism

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Paul's asked about his relationship with his former colleague.
Relationships: Angus Deayton/Paul Merton
Kudos: 4





	The Art of Journalism

**Author's Note:**

> Written summer 2004 for Liz (calapine).

Look, I don’t know what you want me to say here. I don’t miss him. I’d have thought that was fairly obvious, it’s not like I’ve been secretive about it. He fucked up and he got fired, it was his own fault. 

I don’t feel responsible, no. Of course we were going to go and take the piss out of him, it was the only thing we could have done. If we’d pretended it hadn’t happened it would have been completely hypocritical, and that’s not what the show’s about. You can’t go around pointing a finger at everyone else for thirteen years and then expect to get away with it when it’s your scandal splashed across the tabloids, can you?

Betrayed? I don’t feel betrayed. What the hell have people been telling you? No, we weren’t close. I didn’t even see him outside of the show. What? No, we never went out anywhere together. Well, I don’t care what your sources say, they’re wrong. I know my own business. I wouldn’t have spent more time with him than I had to. He’s too full of himself, too slimy. 

What the hell are you implying? No, you know what? I don’t want to know. Fucking journalists. I don’t know why you bother asking questions when all you do is just make up what you want to hear. We weren’t _involved_ , not that it matters what I say anyway, does it? You’ll just go home and scribble down whatever it is you think will make a good story. Get out. 

We weren’t involved. It was just sex. You can’t hear me now anyway, can you, you’re scurrying away. That’s what you wanted to know, wasn’t it? It was just sex, cheap meaningless sex. It’s the only kind he’s capable of. That might have made a good quote, if you’d bothered staying. Doesn’t matter now. 

I don’t miss him. At least you got that bit down. If you run this thing you’d better get it right. I don’t want him thinking that I’m pining over him. Nothing would please him more, and he doesn’t deserve to feel smug, not after what he’s done.


End file.
